


Here We Stand (Jon Snow/OFC)

by JanessaWolfSoul



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Jon Snow didn't go to The Wall, Bears, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Relationships, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fosterling, House Lannister, House Party, House Stark, House Targaryen, Jealous Jon Snow, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow knows something, Possessive Behavior, R plus L equals J, Romance, Royalty, Snow and Ice, betrothal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanessaWolfSoul/pseuds/JanessaWolfSoul
Summary: Lyra Mormont had gone to Winterfell with her mother, Maege, to be a foster for the Starks in hopes of further cementing their alliance with one another. The other reason was in hopes she would one day marry one of the older Stark boys.What shocks everyone was that she choose Jon Snow, not Robb Stark the Heir to House Stark. The reason why?"I would not have an arrogant mama's boy who would first strut around like a careless greenboy than honor and fulfill his duty to his house and family. Jon Snow is neither one and therefore the man I choose to marry."Read and find out how bold, strong-willed, and kind Lyra Mormont fell in love with the beloved and honorable Jon Snow in this story :D!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HEY GUYS!! Hehe, here's another Game of Thrones story to add to the pile! I hope you all like it :).
> 
> I know I should be updating my other stories, but life and school are being an ass right now again. So, yea, anyways I have been scouring through all the Jon/OFC stories up here, and honestly ....... I don't like the fact that Jon is paired with Daenerys mainly because of them being nephew and aunt, and because I have mixed feelings about Daenerys' character altogether. I really do. You can't simply say it's okay to pair them together just because it's common practice in the Targaryen family. Jon wasn't raised that way and I would think that he would have done everything he possibly could to not be with Daenerys. Oi vey, but what could I do when it's common in this fandom to put them together?? 
> 
> So, I found that House Mormont was in the mix and I love bears ...... So, here we are :D!! For those who are curious as to what Lyra looks like, look up the actress Dakota Blue Richards. I love absolutely love her and the strong, bold character's she's played in the past would work perfectly for what I have in mind for this story. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading the introduction to "Here We Stand" :D!!

Introduction

 

It shouldn’t have come to this. They already have had one Stark King, and now these men are now anointing another one. Brown eyes looked towards the face of the new King of the North. A long pale face, dark gray eyes that are almost black and a shoulder-length, thick mop of black curls rested on his head too. A small smile reached her lips as she gently took his hand in hers squeezing it firmly just before he rose to his feet. He hated being a leader, even if he was skilled at it. Too skilled, but she knew that he hated the power that came with it. Jon was too afraid that he’ll end up unintentionally abusing it and thus failing those under his command. 

He gave a squeeze back before reluctantly letting go of his wife’s small but strong hand. It was a miracle that he had such a strong steadfast woman at his side for as long as he could remember. Even as children when Lord Stark took her in as a foster. He looked at her with a softness that wouldn’t normally be there in front of his men. However, this was a special occasion and he needed all the support he could get. Her chestnut colored waves fell down to her shoulders in a loose manner while her huge bosom rose gently with each steady breath she took. She was breathtaking. 

Even after all of this time, he looked into her brown eyes and saw the same girl he met all those years ago. Strong, stubborn, but wise, kind and a protector of the people. He nodded and gently took her hand as she stood up silencing the bannermen with moments. Her eyes took in the Lords and their soldiers before speaking clearly.

“’Here we stand.’ Those are the words of my House and yet they apply here to us,” She paused and smiled warmly as she looked at her youngest sister, Lyanna, and nodded in pride before continuing. “Here we stand. As one people. As the people of both sides of the Wall. Winter is coming. It has been since the last Winter all those years ago. We either stand together or we don’t stand at all. We need all the help we can get against the Others and White Walkers.” 

She then sat down closing off her statement as Jon nodded his appreciation. His dark gray eyes swept over his bannermen with resignation and a hint of determination.

“Lyra’s right. We must stand united against the White Walkers for they are our true enemy. Cersei doesn’t see it as much. Not unless we make her see it as the threat it is.”

Lyra Mormont knew in that particular moment that Jon was going to be a great King of the North. Just as his forbearers have been in the past. She knew that as a Mormont of Bear Island that she had to remain steadfast and patient. Just as her cousin Jorah had been for Daenerys and uncle Jeor with his vows of the Night’s Watch. There was a time where she would have acted impulsively and without thinking. Much like young Arya Stark had at one point. Now, in the face of a harsh Winter, she had to be careful and cautious. Because they either stood together or not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay!! Two chapters in a row! Though don't get used to it, for those who know me well enough I don't update very often. 
> 
> This chapter introduces Lyra as a 10-year-old child and also her Snow Bear, Ursa, and yes they do exist in Westeros only they are found Beyond the Wall like the DIrewolves are. Also with her first meeting the Stark family and her thoughts on them as well. The second half of the chapter is in Jon's point of view so we'll get a better look at his inner thoughts as well.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading the first chapter to "Here We Stand" :D!!

Chapter I

 

“Why do I have to go?! Why can’t Jorelle go instead of me?”

“Because Lyra it would do you some good to learn more about the world you have grown up in versus the solitude of Bear Island.”

“Ughhh! Can I at least bring Ursa with me?”

Maege gave her third eldest daughter an accepting nod as the young girl beamed at the aspect of her companion going with her to Winterfell. The infamous She-Bear had always considered having one of her children fostered under Lord Stark’s tutelage. However, she waited patiently for a sign from the gods to say that it was time. Lyra had just turned 10 years old when the sign came in the form of a letter. They had accepted Lyra as a foster and had also accepted a proposal for her to marry one of the Stark children when she came of age. Maege had only asked for one condition in the matter: that Lyra was the one who chose her husband when the time came for her to do so. The girl was too stubborn and picky for her own good, but it also helped keep unwanted suitors away. 

The She-bear took in the sight of her wild child that was Lyra as her snow bear cub came running in her characteristic ursine lumber. The white fur blended in well into the snowy atmosphere. Her dark brown eyes are filled with child-like innocence yet there’s a maturity in them as well. That cub had nearly cost Maege her life trying to save it from a male snow bear wanting to eat it alive. Seeing her daughter’s face lit up seeing the cub with a wide smile, she knew it had been worth it. 

Lyra had done a fine job taking care of Ursa ever since she came to Bear Island. She knew that coming from the Far North, snow bears were enormous in size and strength. Much, much bigger then direwolves and far more vicious. Maege was hesitant and very afraid of how the cub would grow up. So, far her worries and fears were somewhat sedated. Lyra would not ever consent to be separated from her snow bear. Not now, not ever. She was too much of a Mormont in that regard and saw Ursa as one of the family. 

“Our sigil is that of a bear. Ursa being a snow bear means that I was meant to have her as my companion and friend.”

Maege smiled out of pride at how far her willful, stubborn daughter had come since her early years. She could only hope that it wouldn’t go away as she grew older and married one of the Stark boys. She knew that Ned’s trueborn and bastard son are the same age, and while she wouldn’t mind of Lyra choosing either one, she knew that Lady Stark would most definitely will. She was fickle and too much of a Southern lady in that regard. 

It took quite a while to reach Winterfell. The frigid cold nipped at their faces, but it was nothing new. Lyra was small enough to ride Ursa without causing the cub any harm and they stood at the same height as well. The cub was as big as a small pony by now. Which wasn’t much of a surprise considering the stories of female snow bears growing as big as 13 feet in height once standing up. 

Lyra looked at the ancient fortress in awe and wonder getting an amused expression out of her mother. Ursa’s ears perked up at the sight as well and cooed out her curiosity too. She couldn’t blame her cub whatsoever because she too was very curious about the fortress that she was told about. 

She rode up front with her mother through the gates of this large place. Lyra received many shocked looks because of her riding Ursa instead of an actual pony. A minor, barely noticeable shrug was given to such notions. Lyra gently dismounted Ursa with ease and scratched her snow bear behind her ears. The coo and playful growl she got as Ursa gently started tickling her with her nose made her giggle softly. Lyra gently removed the thin but durable harness that was on her cub’s back just before one of their soldiers took it himself. 

Lyra looked up as her mother gently pushed her towards the Stark family. She took in their appearances with curiosity as Ursa followed behind her with equal curiosity. Lord Eddard Stark was a tall man with a long Northern face, dark hair tied back out of his bearded face and trademark Stark gray eyes. Lady Catelyn Stark, formerly Tully, was also a tall woman with red hair that reminded her of roses and bright water blue eyes. Honestly, she was beautiful but seemed more modestly comely in Lyra’s opinion. The eldest Stark boy, Robb, was the spitting image of his mother with his auburn curls and blue eyes. Handsome yes, but he was still not her taste even with him only being 12. The eldest Stark girl, Sansa, was a beauty herself, but she was so demure and disgustingly polite that it sickened her. Such traits were of those who lived South of the Neck. No doubt that her dear mother had placed the Southern ways on her eldest daughter even at only eight years old. Arya Stark was the total opposite of Sansa and was more of a wolf than a lady including with the trademark Stark looks. This made Lyra happy because she had someone to share her interests with. Then she saw the two youngest boys who had taken after their mother just like their two eldest siblings. The only one who seemed to take after her father was Arya, which was both surprising and disappointing. 

“Lord Stark, may I introduce my third-born daughter, Lyra Mormont.”

“Mother, you forgot to introduce Ursa too! She’s a Mormont too despite being a snow bear!”

If that didn’t shock and scandalize them, then Maege would have laughed her ass off at her daughter’s boldness. However, she nodded a highly amused look on her face.

“Aye. And this is Ursa, Lyra’s snow bear cub and the youngest of House Mormont.”

Lyra stood with her back straight and puffed out her chest out of pride and happiness before Ursa rubbed her side against the girl causing her to giggle. She scratched her cub behind her ears. This caused the big cub to plop on the ground and roll over onto her stomach like a dog would. Her mother had to laugh heartily at the sight. Lyra looked up as she heard Lord Stark laugh a bit too leaving his lady wife to look at him as if he had gone mad. She could honestly care less, but it was exciting to get a laugh out of the grim-looking Warden of the North. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, dear girl. Let me introduce you to my family.” 

He moved onto his wife introducing her first before moving down the line towards the children. 

“This is my eldest son Robb, my eldest daughter Sansa, and my youngest children Arya, Bran, and Rickon.” 

Lyra took in their curt and polite nods from the Tully look-a-likes and got a smirk from Arya as a greeting. However, she was confused. Wasn’t there supposed to be his other son too? Jon? Her mother saw the look on her face and shook her head causing her to pout, but using her manners, she asked: 

“My Lord? If I may ask out of respect, but where is the other one? Jon?”

She could feel the displeasure and bafflement that radiated from Lady Catelyn as she took in the surprised look in Lord Eddard’s gray eyes. He gave a small but warm smile as he motioned behind him to a boy with thick raven black curls and gray eyes. He looked so much like Lord Stark that there was no mistaking that he was his son, bastard or not. Her own brown eyes widened in her shock and awe at the sight of the awfully shy boy. His body language screamed shame as if he was expecting a reprimand just by being placed with his family. 'Who would dare do such a thing?!' 

To be honest, Lyra was expecting Jon Snow to be the ugliest thing in existence because of the grief she keeps hearing of him being Lord Stark’s bastard son. Oh, gods, she had hoped that was true because he was nowhere near ugly whatsoever. He was handsome. Almost too handsome and his shy demeanor only served to intrigue her more because most boys his age are the total opposite where she lived on Bear Island. 

He would glance up at her and blush looking away as a look of confusion ran rampant in his dark gray eyes. Lyra couldn’t look away from him even as she saw Ursa sniffing the air as she got closer to the boy. Seeing her approach him without hostility struck a cord in her knowing that he was most definitely trustworthy. Ursa sniffed at Robb and pretty much ignored him to both his relief and chagrin. Jon looked at Ursa as she stared at him back before sitting down in front of him. Lyra couldn’t help but bellow in laughter at the sight of Ursa licking Jon in the face making a bigger mess of his unruly curls. 

He was the picture of annoyance and amusement even as the others laughed at the situation. Especially Robb and Arya. Jon tried fixing his hair back but Ursa pretty much made that impossible with her playful behavior. Lyra had stopped laughing at the sight of disdain and disgust that Lady Stark directed at Jon. Her blood started boiling at that very moment. Ursa, who became much more aware of her mood, began looking around for what had angered her mistress. 

It was not fair! House Tully’s words are Family, Duty, Honor. Her family is supposed to come first and Jon was supposed to be family by extension of her husband! It was not fair in any way whatsoever. Lyra took a deep breath willing that her anger didn’t overpower her as she stood tall and smiled warmly at the older boy. 

“It was nice to meet you, Jon Snow.”

He looked up at her for the first time since she asked to where he was. Admittedly, this has never happened before. It was always the girls asking for Robb instead. She was a beautiful girl even at 10 years old. She had squared yet soft features that defined her as a Northern girl with big brown eyes and thick brown tresses the fell down her shoulders in curls. She was small and slender, but somehow he knew it would change drastically once she got older and grow into a woman. Jon berated himself for having such thoughts for he knew that she was Robb’s for the taken. Just like everything was. Jon may have been older than Robb by a few months, but the eldest legitimate son was the one who would get first pickings, not the bastard son. Lady Stark would sooner kill him in his sleep if he ever so much as had an equal standing with her precious firstborn son. 

To hear her say that it was nice to see him when she hadn’t given Robb the same courtesy, it was mind-blowing. So unbelievable that he couldn’t fathom why she would do such a thing. Jon could feel the disdain and disgust coming off of Lady Stark in waves but first time in his life, it didn’t seem as though it mattered all that much. The blow wasn’t as harsh either. He gave her a bow as was expected of him and saw how her face lit up in her amazement. Which once again confused him greatly. 

“Thank you, my lady. Though I’m sure I’m not worthy of your company.”

Jon expected her to either blush demurely or even tilt her chin in a haughty manner. She did neither one. In her brown eyes, she had a deep-seated anger as she directed them at Lady Stark before turning to him with a more or less playful look.

“I’ll decide that for myself thank you very much but I think Ursa had already done that for the both of us.” 

This got a giggle out of her as her snow bear cub grunted in agreement. Jon knew in that very moment that life in Winterfell was going to be far more interesting than it ever was before.


	3. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright guys. Here's that long-awaited chapter you were all waiting for :D!
> 
> Now before any of you read this, I just wanted to say that, like with Daenerys, I have mixed feelings about Robb too. He's a good guy, yes. However, the way he commanded his army during the Battle of the Five Kings (I think that's what it is called) did not make me like him any more than I did before. In fact, it made it a little worse. He was a little too arrogant and overconfident with his standing as King, even if his skills as a military commander were a teensy bit better.
> 
> Lyra is too blunt for her own good even at only 10 years old. In this chapter, she is very vocal about her disinterest towards Robb and in turn makes him see that he needs an attitude adjustment if he wants to take his role as heir seriously. They even have a mini-sparring match in this chapter too. Hehe, I also didn't want to make Lyra too much like a Mary-Sue if she hasn't been already, so I added her first of her many additional quirks/flaws in this chapter too. It happens before, during, and after the spar she has with Robb.
> 
> Now that's out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter of Here We Stand :D!

Chapter II

This place was so strange compared to Bear Island. Winterfell was made from stone placed over a hot spring near the Godswood. There was much more land to explore and it wasn't as harsh and rocky as it was on Bear Island. To be honest, Lyra was already homesick and she hadn't been here for a week yet. The only thing that kept her from demanding – asking – to go home was that Ursa is here and she is too curious about the Starks to say anything else.

It annoyed Lady Stark to no end that Lyra is teaching Arya how to hold and shoot a bow and also the fact that quipped Sansa's own curiosity. To say that was a surprise was an understatement. The red-haired girl had shyly come up to her asking what it was like on Bear Island. The rest of the Stark siblings were quite curious and interested yes. And there was Theon Greyjoy too. He took her by surprise by spooking her while target practicing. However, they became friends shortly afterward much to the astonishment of everyone around them.

So, as they had all gathered around her, she told him her tale while noticing that Jon sat the closest to her and kept sneaking glares at Theon. Why? She didn't know but ignored it for now.

"Bear Island is a very rugged place. Most wouldn't survive it if they didn't know how to fish and navigate the rough waters around it. It's a little bit like Pyke and the Iron Islands, but it has tall gnarled pine trees as big as Winterfell itself and there are small mountains that many can climb and hike on. There is fertile enough land to plant greens and vegetables, and enough woods to hunt for our meat, but we still have to have some food imported. Mormont Keep is made entirely from wood, but it's strong and can withstand the harshest of tides along our rocky coastline. It's not much, not like Winterfell, but it's home."

To see the awed expressions that they had in various degrees was enough to instill pride in her. Even if it was a remote island, it was still the place she was born and raised. Ursa laid her head on her lap getting a smile out of her as she gently ran her finger through her thick and warm fur.

"I heard the Mormonts had warrior ladies. Is that true?"

Lyra's brown eyes looked towards Arya's grey ones and nodded as she sat up puffing out her chest.

"Yep. The tradition of having the ladies on Bear Island to learn the warrior arts started when the Ironborn and Free Folk from the Frozen Shore attempted at a sea raid. The men had gone fishing leaving everything to the women to keep the Island secure from invaders. Ever since then, everyone was taught how to fight. I'm skilled with a bow, but I also tend to use weapons for unconventional purposes too."

Lyra gave a giggle at the thought of her using a shield one time to push and ram into her sparring opponent like you would a hammer. She had also used a spear to block and strike like one would a sword against another sword. It was fun to do so and brought a new way of fighting to her skill set.

"It sounds like a nice place to visit."

Brown eyes met those of dark grey as she smiled at Jon.

"I'll be sure to give a complete tour of the island. You guys too if you ever get the urge to visit."

She got looks of both gratitude and thoughtfulness from each of them. However, it was Jon's look of awe and the attentive gaze he had that made her feel so unlike her usual boyish self. She wasn't a traditional Northern beauty if she was being honest. She has had only three offers for her hand for the past two years but declined them all with her mother being the one to have the final say. Despite all of that, she wasn't sure why Jon would have such a look other than the fact he might be enthralled with a foreign girl. Though, she supposed that it would be that way with most Northern and Southern lords and ladies. It still confused her though.

She didn't get much rest last night. Sleep came easily with Ursa at her side and she can use her as a cuddle buddy, but she couldn't relax well enough for any deep sleep. Lyra was sure that it was visible on her face with the dark circles being there under her eyes. Her mood wasn't the greatest either. An arrow was notched back and released for well over a half hour before she placed them all into her quiver and started on her spear techniques. She didn't miss the curious looks from Robb and Theon as they watched from the sidelines. Lyra also didn't miss how Sansa watched with a look of awe and interest as well. Maybe she can give secret archery lessons if she was still interested.

It was then she noticed Robb picking up a sword himself and walked into the courtyard. Lyra stopped momentarily out of curiosity.

"Mind if I spar with you, my lady?"

"Sure. It's your home, not mine. Do what you want."

"Someone's grouchy this morning."

"Shut up Theon. I didn't get any rest last night. So, you'll have to excuse me for being grouchy."

He raised up his hands in surrender looking very amused at the glare she sent his way. Robb merely chuckled and got into his stance which she found was a bit sloppy, but who was she to judge? She got into her own stance and with Ser Rodrik there to oversee them it was okay for the most part.

Robb was the one to strike first. She blocked his thrust with the blade of her spear then landed a hit with the blunt end into his stomach sidestepping the blow. He was not amused and glared at her and kept trying to land blows on her, which she blocked to the best of her ability and parried. She was sweating and panting just as much as he was when she noticed Jon standing with Theon and Sansa on the sidelines. This only served to make her even more nervous than before.

Lyra looked at Robb and gave a friendly smirk. "If you want to beat me. Use every part of your blade. The tip, the butt of the pommel, the back of the blade itself. Don't just swing it around like an ape beating its chest." 

What she was trying to get across was that he was far too careless and risky in his fighting style. He needed to extend his skills in order for him to get better. However, he took it as an insult and charged her again. A sigh escaped her mouth before she simply sidestepped the blow and tripped him with the blunt end of her spear. He fell into the dirt without much effort before she fell onto her bum trying to catch her breath.

She hated this part. Where her lungs burned from the effort of the strenuous exercise and how she had to difficult to grasp for breath. A few coughs were enough to help her regulate her breathing. Sansa was at her side rubbing her back gently as she took deep breaths slowly. She heard a couple of sets of footsteps but didn't look up to see who it was.

"Are you alright Lyra? Do you need some rest?"

"No, but thank you, Sansa. I just need to calm down and I'll be fine. I should not have picked up that spear. I knew better."

"Maybe it's best that you stay doing archery?"

"Yea, maybe. Thanks for your concern Sansa."

"Oh! W-well you're welcome Lady Mormont."

"I'm not a lady. Just Lyra is fine."

"Alright then … Lyra."

She gave the red-haired girl a smile at the sight of a blush on her cheeks. Jon and Theon, she now knew who they were by their scents (Theon being like the sea and pine, and Jon being of clean air and spice), helped her to her feet as Robb was too busy cleaning the muck off his face and clothes. She gave the older boys a nod of thanks as she steadied herself onto her feet. It was then Ursa came barreling towards them with Arya chasing after her covered in dirt herself. It got a laugh out of Lyra and everyone there. Even ladylike Sansa had a hard time keeping a smile off her face.

Ursa licked her face and sniffed her as the boys let her go. She smiled as she hugged her Snow Bear cub around her neck making the bear chuff in affection and laid her large head on her shoulder. Lyra was grateful for having such a companion with her.

Jon watched on as Lyra beaten his brother to the dirt. It brought a sense of satisfaction at the sight, but he knew better then give it much thought. However, seeing how hard it was for Lyra to catch her breath after the match was over worried him. He shared a rare mutual glance with Theon before they both went over to her as Sansa comforted her. Jon couldn't explain what he felt just now. He didn't know if it was simple worry or if it was something else, but he did know that he cared for her. Jon noticed that she was taking deep breaths slowly and gave an occasional cough as both Theon and himself helped her to her feet.

When did he get so attentive towards a girl? It was like she was the only one worth being attentive to despite many of the other pretty girls here. Why? It both scared and awed him at the same time. Maybe, just maybe, he'll have a talk with father about this when he wasn't so busy.

Seeing how much of a connection Lyra had with Ursa made him wonder if they would someday have companions like that as well.

Jon shook his head as he tried to erase such thoughts. He knew that as a bastard that he wasn't entitled to such notions and desires. There was no way that there could be any hope for him to something such as that. Not if Lady Stark could do something about it. He had no doubts that she will regardless. The few months after his 12th name-day have been hearing whispers of Lady Stark wanting to send him to the Wall. Jon didn't want to go there. Even if Uncle Benjen is there, he didn't want to go regardless.

Lady Stark has hated his very existence for as long as he could remember, that was for certain. So, for her to say such things is no surprise to him whatsoever. Once upon a time, Jon had wanted to go to the Night's Watch and join them. Now, he has no reason to go. Not when Lyra was here. Admittedly, he knew that she was ultimately going to be Robb's if it is her choice. Though, it would not stop him from having these … uncomfortably, but not unwanted, intense emotions he has when he is around her. She was a perfect combination between Sansa and Arya in her kindness and her willfulness. She was a strong girl, very strong, but even she was not above showing her softer side to those who need it.

Lady Stark was not happy with Lyra. It mere jealousy because of how easily Lyra could express herself without needing the training to do it from a Septa. Sansa was even afraid of doing it for fear of rejection. Arya could honestly care less, but even she has moments of uncertainty. If Jon hadn't of made his promise to himself of not ever fathering bastard children, then he would have promised to not marry a lady of the South.

"Jon! There you are! I was looking for you."

This was another thing that has happened in the few months she has been here. Lyra seeking him out to spend time with him. Why? He had no clue. Jon had thought that she was merely using him as a way to get to Robb or because of something else entirely. However, he soon learned when he asked her about it. She had gotten so angry at him for insinuating that she was using him to get to Robb instead. As beautiful as she was, Lyra Mormont was ferocious when angered much like provoking a hibernating grizzly.

"You know nothing of girls Jon! I have been seeking out your company this whole time! Not Robb's! As kind and as tolerant as he is, he's too much of a dunce!"

Jon didn't know if he should have laughed or have gawked like a fish out of water. So, he ended up doing both. Finally! He had never felt so relieved in his life. So damn happy and free of shame and worry. Lyra was truly an amazing person. Inside and out.

He probably wasn't allowed to, but he ended up spending most of those days with Lyra and occasionally Arya if she escaped the clutches of Septa Mordane. Other times, he would do his lessons and daily training with Robb, Theon, Bran, and little Rickon. Neither Robb or Theon fully comprehended why Lyra would want to spend time with him, but respected it.

"Jon, why does she avoid me? Have I done something to offend her?"

"No, you haven't Robb. Lyra's is not comfortable around you yet. She finds you nice enough, but she's quite … indifferent towards you."

"Indifferent?!"

The shock on Robb's face was enough to almost get a laugh out of Jon. Wide Tully blue eyes and a look of confusion was on Robb's face. Jon honestly had troubles fighting off a smirk much to the chagrin of his younger brother.

"Yes, indifferent. She says that you're too boring for her, you wear your heart on your sleeve too much, and you don't have an air of mystery around you either."

Much like the Tully trout, Robb had a hard time deciding on whether or not he should keep his mouth opened or closed he was so shocked. Jon found it all amusing. To see that his brother had finally found a girl who didn't swoon over him was just worth it. Jon was very … satisfied with it, but knew that too much pride would make him mess up later down the road. He gave Robb a playful, light-hearted pat on the shoulder getting a mild glare in return for it. Finally, he started chuckling much to the other's immense chagrin.

Maybe, just maybe, Jon would finally be able to fit in in this world. With a girl who was like Lyra would definitely help him in that regard. Even at 12 and 10 years old, it was only a matter of time before reality caught up with them.


	4. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HEY GUYS! Here's another chapter of "Here We Stand" :D!
> 
> Now, I just wanted to warn you that the majority of this chapter is in Jon's POV and then it'll move onto Lyra's. Also, the topic of the awful moonblood (menstrual cycle) happens in this chapter as well. Sorry for any who are sensitive about this topic in any way possible. I also wanted to say that how it affects Lyra is how it affects me as well. So, if there are any other girls who get this way, know that you're not alone in that regard. I know that girls of NOBILITY in the world of Game of Thrones don't get theirs until they are either 12-14 years old (which also happens in the real world too). However, I made it to where Lyra was considered an "early bloomer" at only 11-years-old. If you have seen how Dakota Blue Richards, the actress I picked for her, looks now, then it would make a whole lot of sense to do it that way.
> 
> Moving onto Jon, now he was a bit of a rollercoaster in his thoughts and feelings in this chapter as he would be until some sort of security for his feelings for Lyra happens. She'll end up surprising him that's for sure. Hehe.
> 
> Now, that's out of the way, I hope you all enjoy reading this next chapter of "Here we Stand" :D!

Chapter III

Jon made his way to his father's solar. It had been a year since his feelings for Lyra have grown above being just friends. With his 14th name-day being so near, he needed reassurance from his father. Reassurance that his feelings weren't just fleeting and substantial to being a growing boy with lustful desires. Though those were plenty in his dreams much to his chagrin.

He knocked on the large wooden door three times before waiting for his father's consent to enter. Once he had it, Jon found that his feet had taken him in front of his father's desk. Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. A position that should have went to his brother, Brandon Stark, but here he is doing the work he wasn't supposed to do honoring his family's memory. Jon hoped to live up to his father's legacy someday.

"Is something the matter Jon?"

His dark gray eyes looked into the lighter Stark gray of his fathers. Jon knew that he very rarely came here. So, to see the concern on his father's face was understandable and within reason. He gulped nervously not sure on how to begin.

"Father, I … it's about Lyra. I … "

Somehow, the older man knew what he was trying to say with what little he was able to get out of his mouth.

"You've started to fancy her haven't you Jon?"

"Aye, yes sir."

"I see." Eddard looked at him with a gently appraising look in his eyes as his feet kept shuffling slightly in his nervousness. "Does she know of your feelings for her?"

"No, sir. I haven't told her because I'm not sure of them myself."

Jon looked away not being able to meet his father's gaze any longer. He heard him stand up and felt his hand rest on his shoulder gently. There was a reassurance in that small touch that had Jon look at his father again. There was a small, but warm smile on his usually grim face. It somehow made his father look ten years younger than he appeared to be.

"There is no harm in what you're feeling for Lyra. If I dare say, she seems to fancy you as well."

A chuckle was brought out of his father's mouth at the blush that was sure to appear on his face.

"There is also no harm in courting her, Jon." The shock that overcame him was sure to appear on his face. "Her mother was quite accepting of a possible marriage proposal between you or Robb. However, since Lyra has treated Robb more as a brother and him with her as a sister …"

Jon couldn't help the sheer and intense hope and joy that racked his whole body to the point of him shaking. The smile that was sure to be there made his father smile even wider as well.

The moment, however, was surely broken by a loud scream. Jon froze up knowing just who it was and didn't even think twice before running towards Lyra's rooms. He saw Lady Stark running into the room with the Septa in tow as soon as he got there. His feet had him crept up to the doorway and listened in to what was being said.

"Oh dear. You flowered very early Lyra. How are you feeling?"

"S-scared and it hurts! Why does it hurt so bad?!"

"It's more than likely because you're an early bloomer dear. You're only 11 name-days old!"

"M-mama told me that it was possible. Because she, Dacey, and Alysanne had theirs early too. Must be a Mormont thing."

"Yes, it must be. Celia, go and fetch me some sweets and hot tea please."

"Yes, M'lady. Right away."

Jon couldn't believe what he was hearing. How is this possible? Lyra had flowered early. Which means … 'Seven Hells! Which means she's considered old enough to wed! I have to start courting her soon otherwise, Lady Stark will be pushing proposal's on her soon. She might, no she will have Lyra and Robb spend time in a courtship. Sorry, brother, but she's not for you. Then again … I suppose it's her choice in the end.'

He waited until Celia had returned with a tray of sweets and hot tea, and also until Lady Stark and Septa Mordane left the room. As soon as they had rounded the corner he knocked on the door. Celia was the one to answer the door. She had an unassuming appearance with mousy brown hair and dark eyes as well as a small, petite figure. She bowed her head and stepped to the side letting him into the room. Upon seeing Lyra balled up under the thick furs shivering and clutching her stomach, it was heartbreaking to see her in pain.

"Lyra?"

A sniffle came from her as he moved closer slowly, cautiously. He honestly had no idea on how to deal with this. However, seeing most servants and even Lady Stark during this time was more than enough to tell him to proceed with caution. He made not be acknowledgeable towards women in general, but he knew to be wary when they have their moonblood. Jon gently laid his hand on her shoulder as he sat down on the bed just as Celia left the room closing the door behind her.

"It hurts Jon. It hurts so much. My stomach and legs are the worst of it. Mostly my hips, but everything else hurts."

"I wish I can do something to help Lyra. I can't imagine the pain you're in."

"Just stay here, please. Until I'm well enough to move a little bit."

"Alright. Celia brought some sweets for you to eat. I hear they help with the pain and the hot tea too."

"That was kind her to bring it. Maybe I should reward her for it later."

"I'm sure she would appreciate it. I … I can … help you … if you want."

Jon waited just a few moments before seeing her nod her consent. Honestly, despite how calm he was, Jon was absolutely anxious and awkward about all of this. He sure hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with Sansa or even Arya –- 'Oh, gods have mercy on me.'—when they have their moonblood. He shouldn't even have to do it with Lyra either. However, he felt as though he should because if anything, Lady Stark and the Septa would just tell her that she should endure it in silence. From what he is seeing and hearing, Lyra needed all the help she could get. Seeing her face scrunch up in her pain as he helped her sit up, hearing the sniffles and sharp intakes of breath as he gently moved cushions against her hips to help alleviate the pain. It made him want to bawl his own eyes out from how much his heart was being chipped away at the sight.

"T-thank you, Jon."

"There's no need to thank me Lyra. We just need you to get better. Here," He gently took a cinnamon bun from the tray and handed it to her with a small smile on his face. "Eat this and it should help some."

She gave a small shaky smile of her own as she nibbled on the treat. Seeing her curly brown hair hang down to her shoulders, her pale pallor get even paler, and her brown eyes alight with pain was almost unbearable to look at. Somehow, he had managed to do it. It was then he realized just how much he truly cared about her at that moment.

This went beyond just a mere infatuation and a simple sense of curiosity. This much he knew and he was willing to bet that this is what true love feels like. Oh, gods, if it was then he can only imagine the heartache he would go through if she came to her senses and chose Robb as her future husband. It was only reasonable. He was the heir to House Stark, Winterfell, and the wardenship over the North. Jon may have been just a few months older than Robb, just a few, but because of his baseborn status, it didn't matter as much.

Lyra saw how deep in thought Jon was and she could only guess just what it was. Out of the Stark children here, she spends the most time with Jon aside from Arya and Theon. This past year was spent helping Sansa with her newfound interest in archery and helping Robb with his training. This brought all of them together oddly enough. Bran and Rickon would spend time with them whenever they could because of them still being under the care of their mother and wet nurse.

The concept of a wet nurse was something she hadn't understood when she came here. Her mother didn't have one for her or her siblings. She fed them herself and just the thought of having her children feed from a stranger left a very bad taste in her mouth. It even made Lyra feel sick to her stomach at the thought too. These people have weird customs.

She shook her head gently and watched as the look on Jon's face gotten even more solemn than before and gently took his larger hand with her own. This got his attention quickly enough as he turned those puppy-like eyes towards her. She smiled as she reached for another treat only for Jon to gently place the tray on her lap instead. 'He's such a good man. I hope he knows how much I appreciate his company. I don't even care that he is a bastard. I never did and it was just stupid with the way they treat them like this. When my 15th name-day feast comes around, I'll definitely make sure that Jon knows for sure.'

Lyra smiled at the thought as she went through the treats offering Jon a few as well. She was quite surprised to see that he very much enjoyed the chocolate treats and even some of the apple tarts too. It was like he never had a treat in his life though it was possible too with the way Lady Stark treated Jon. She giggled as the blush appeared on his cheeks in his embarrassment to which had her give him the rest of it.

He was so sweet. His hands never wandered past him holding her hand, and he made sure she was comfortable and well taken care of too. Lyra was sure that he would be any girl's dream husband with how well he has treated her being in so much pain from this gods-forsaken moonblood. Most of all, she wanted him to be her future husband. She had spent time observing the boys her age, which included Robb, Theon, and Jon, and out of three, she had found Jon to be the best candidate. As her mother always told Dacey and Alysanne: "A she-bear must consider all possibilities and weed out the bad ones to find the best husband and provider of their home and children." Taking her advice was the best way to go.

During the four days, she had her moonblood, Sansa, Arya, and Jon were the only ones were stayed to make sure she was well taken care of. Lady Stark did what she deemed her duty and left. Lord Eddard had even visited a few times too. He gave her extra cinnamon buns and even stayed to share a few stories too. It was the closest she had ever felt to a true father figure. Her own father came and went due to him always being out at sea. She can count on one hand just how many times she has seen him in her entire life. So, it warmed her heart and brought her joy to see how much Lord Eddard cared enough to stay even if it was just a few minutes.

Jon, gods bless his soul, spent every hour of every day making sure she was comfortable and well-fed in those four days. It irked Lady Stark so much that she spent an hour just screaming at him for having no sense of propriety around a "lady". He endured it with humility and patience of a saint. One time it happened in her rooms, though it had gotten so bad that the shame and guilt of seeing him do this was enough for her to start crying. Jon must have seen it so matter how much she tried to hide ii, because next thing she knew, he was speaking.

"Lady Stark, I mean no disrespect, but you weren't here when Lyra had cried out in pain when she tried moving her legs. You weren't here when she had gotten so pale that I had to call Maester Luwin in here in the middle of the night to make sure she wasn't loosing too much blood. You were most definitely not here to much sure she had the comfort she needed to endure her first flowering. So, don't talk to me about not knowing on how to properly care for a lady or being proper about it."

Catelyn Stark had never looked so shocked and so much like the Tully trout as she did then. Then a look of disbelief and disdain appeared on her face before she walked away from the tense and angry 13-year-old boy.

Ursa had stayed the entire time too. She laid in her bed every night keeping her warm which helped ease the pain in her hips and stomach tremendously. By the time it was all over, Lyra hugged Jon tightly causing him to stiffen in his surprise before she felt him hug her back in return.

"Thank you so much, Jon. Thank you for taking care of me. I wouldn't be offended if you didn't want to do it again after this."

She says one thing but hoped for another. However, she knew that this was probably a one-time thing between them. Especially since it was considered improper and such.

"Aye, it probably would be a bad thing for it to happen again. But, if you ever need help, let me know."

Lyra knew that she had most definitely made the right choice with choosing Jon as her future husband. Now, all she had to do was wait until her 15th name-day and announce for all to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HEY GUYS!! Long time no see huh??
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your comments, subscriptions, kudos, bookmarks, and your views for this story as well as the ones on my other Game of Thrones stories as well :D!! 
> 
> Now, first off, there was a comment up here from Joan_of_Arc that I had read and realized that I needed to clear up a few things sooner rather than later. Sooooo, here goes. 
> 
> With Lyra being who she is and how she was raised on an isolated island like Bear Island, she is bound to be wary of anyone who non-northern traits. Also, the fact that Catelyn didn't give Sansa the talk even when she was 13 YEARS OLD at the time when Robert and company came to Winterfell in the TV series, gave me the impression that Catelyn was going to wait until the month, week, or even day before Sansa's wedding. So, yea, Catelyn would not have had given Lyra "the talk" even though she had "bloomed" two years earlier than expected in their world. Also, she is a total BITCH to Jon and favored her own children over him in both the books and in the TV series. She may not have expressed in the TV series, but she most definitely did in the books. So, yea, again she would not be favorable to either of them. Lyra because of her being raised differently in the way that made her act like Arya and the fact that Jon is Ned's "bastard son". 
> 
> Also, yes Robb would be courteous to Lyra, but to her, that means that he's not acting like a true Northmen because his mannerisms are too much like those in the South. Yes, Theon would be curious about Lyra because, in a way, she reminded him a lot of his older sister, Yara. Also, when Jon was talking back to Catelyn. He wasn't yelling. Yes, he was a bit pissed off, but he was also as respectful as he could be in his anger and spoke as calmly as he could. That was why Catelyn reacted the way she did. If he was yelling at her, then she would have fought back because it would have been "normal" behavior if it was. 
> 
> And I do believe that I have stated in the very beginning and in the tags that this story is an AU story and wouldn't go completely by the direct storyline. I'm pretty sure I did. Also, in the THOUSANDS of stories I have found and read up here and on FanFiction, is that they don't point out everything about the character including their flaws. With Game of Thrones being what it is, the only way to go about these sort of stories is to be as realistic as possible, otherwise, it would be a bunch flowery, cringe-worthy shtuff that wouldn't make sense whatsoever. Which is what I have been trying to do for each Game of Thrones story I have up here as well as the others I have up here as well.
> 
> Okay, that has to be the longest Author's Note I have ever written in my eight years of writing. So, I'm gonna stop here and let you guys continue on being the awesome people that you are :D!

Chapter IV

Eddard Stark didn’t know what to expect when his wife, Catelyn, came to his solar that morning after breaking their fasts. At first, he thought it was going to be a good day. However, with her radiating anger and contempt could only mean one thing: Jon.  
He just sat there being bombarded with the angry ranting of his wife about Jon and how “inappropriately” he had acted around their foster. Eddard would have said something about it if he didn’t care for the wrath of his wife. And because he didn’t, he spoke up to the boy’s defense.

“Catelyn. Jon was only doing what he thought was the right thing to do. He’s just a boy, not yet a man. He’ll know more about it when he gets older, but for now, leave him be. While Lyra may be our foster, she is not defenseless. She’s perfectly capable of handling herself.”

This served to get him a tight-lipped look from his wife. He knew she was still angry, but he spoke the truth. Jon was, admittedly, the more innocent boy out of the three. Robb was more courteous, but even he was susceptible to listening to his heart more often than not. Theon …… he was the least innocent boy, but he knew the limits of his bawdy behavior. Lyra was more than capable of handling them. She was more like her mother than any of her siblings and also seemed to have captured all sorts of intrigue in the process. 

He stood up as Catelyn went to her embroidery in hopes of calming her anger to look out the window. There he saw Lyra laughing and playing with her snow bear and the other children. Even little Sansa and Arya were in the midst of it. It brought him great joy to see that his daughters were finally getting along and that Lyra was able to bring the pack together. Even if it had seemed to be unintentional. 

Eddard knew that their newest ward had feelings for Jon rather than Robb. Jon was the eldest of the children. However, it always brought a sense of guilt to know that the boy is his dead sister’s son posing as his own. He knew that Jon couldn’t go on living without knowing his true heritage. He also knew that being around Lyra has brought out that dormant “wolfsblood” in him that he inherited from Lyanna. It isn’t as strong as it was with her, but it was most definitely there. Then there’s his dragon blood. Rhaegar would have been proud of how well his son had grown up in his mother’s homeland. He must have known that it wasn’t safe even before he committed himself to Lyanna as her husband. 

“The gods only knew what was truly going through the prince’s mind when it all happened.” A silent sigh escaped as he observed the children a bit more wondering how he would proceed to finally tell Jon about his true heritage. 

Lyra laughed the hardest she has ever laughed before seeing Arya trying to tackle her elder brothers to the ground. Arya squealed when she found herself dangling from their shoulders. Lyra laughed boisterously as Sansa giggled daintily in stark contrast. The boys were having the hardest time trying to dislodge their youngest sister from them laughing wholeheartedly as they did so. 

The young Mormont was glad that she was able to experience this with kids her own age. She had two elder sisters almost ten years her senior, and a younger sister who was half her age by now. The only companion that could stand her was Ursa and she was very glad to have a companion such as her. Lyra could only imagine what it was like for her mother to raise her girls all very different due to their age differences as well as their personalities too. 

It has been a couple of weeks since her flowering and she could tell the differences that were beginning to happen to her body. Her breasts were starting to grow again, and her hips were beginning to get a slight curve too. She was nervous and insecure about her developing body despite it being a natural process. Lyra hadn’t dared say it out loud. Mostly because she knew that there’s the possibility of being berated by Lady Stark for complaining. There’s also getting an irritatingly flowering speech from her too. That and she would get picked on by the elder girls too because of their petty jealousy for having become a “woman” earlier than expected. They wouldn’t be saying anything of the sort if they knew how painful it was. 

Speaking of which, her brown eyes watched with awe as Jon’s usually brooding face lit up as he smiled widely in his laughter. He looked so much more handsome when he smiled. Such a thought caused her to blush a bit and smile sheepishly as she kept observing him. Honestly, she would have berated herself for having such thoughts, but now that she was set on making Jon her husband when the time comes, she didn’t do it as much anymore. The only problem with that is, is whether or not he would want to marry her. From what she had gathered from Robb, the big brother-figure that he is, Jon had made a personal vow to not father any bastard children. Lyra was pissed at Robb for sharing a personal secret and even berated him for it too. To which he admitted to that he only wanted Jon to be happy without any consequences for it. 

This made her even angrier and even beat his ass in a sparring match again. She cursed at any person who had caused Jon such grief and shame in the midst of it. Robb said nothing but let her vent out her frustrations understanding that she needed it. Theon even let her beat him in an archery match which he excelled at far more than she did being a little younger. Lyra ended up feeling better by then and just gave him the stinkeye for going easy on her. To which he only gave that infamous smirk of his and a shrug. 

Jon, however, he never went easy on her. Especially when they sparred. He was quick and agile, using his head for strategy except for mere brute strength. This made her admire him even more than she did before and even adapted to match him as best as she could with a short-sword of her own. She couldn’t handle the standard-sized swords, or even the longswords because they encumbered her much like the spear does at times. Jon never went easy on her and after each sparring match gave her tips on how to improve to which she gave him a typical thumbs-up in acknowledgment. 

Lyra sighed as Ursa laid down at her feet in her exhaustion. The boys had finally gotten Arya off their shoulders and Sansa was watching with a content and happy look on her face. This made her heart hurt because she didn’t have that family security that they had. It honestly made her jealous at times, but she didn’t dwell on it. Lyra didn’t have the time nor the patience to do such things. 

So, she started petting Ursa as her snow bear cub slept and rubbed her own eyes as Jon took notice of her. This made her blush a bit which got one out of him too. Even after all of this time, he was still quite shy and awkward around her. But she could tell that he was slowly gaining a bit of confidence in himself too. Which was an awesome thing because he really needs it. He was so handsome and such a strong moral person too. With a hint of stubbornness and broodiness to go along with it to make it oh-so-wonderful to be around. 

He sat down beside her just as Robb and Theon sat down with them too. This became quite normal for the four of them since they were closer in age than their younger siblings. 

“Are you alright Lyra? I haven’t the chance to ask you since … well … you know.”

Lyra looked at Robb as he shuffled about awkwardly and Jon blushed a bit, but otherwise stayed quiet. Theon looked on with disinterest on his face, but his ocean blue eyes held curiosity.

“Mhm, yea I’m fine. It’s not like I was in excruciating pain and bedridden for four whole days or anything.”

The sarcasm in her voice was there, but the other two boys seemed to pale drastically at the mention of it. Robb visibly shuddered at it while Jon looked like he was in pain too. Lyra gently took a hold of his hand and gently squeezed it. Poor Jon nearly jumped out of his skin at the touch. However, it was enough for him to calm down soon afterward and for her to notice the snickers of the other two boys. To which they got glares from both of them despite the blush on Jon’s cheeks. They laughed so hard that they nearly toppled onto the ground. 

Soon Lyra and Jon were laughing along with them just because they could. It felt good to laugh again and with vigor as well. They were soon interrupted by Ursa charging towards the main gates growling in her excitement. Gaining curiosity and worry out of Lyra, she followed after her snow bear cub.

“Ursa?! What’s wrong?!”

Soon the cub stopped and reached up on her hind legs in her excitement and happiness. Lyra looked up after hugging her cub by her waist and whooped in her own joy.

“Mama!! You’re here!”

This got a wide smile out of the She-Bear after she dismounted and took her running daughter into her arms without toppling over successfully. Soon the Stark children and parents were there in the courtyard watching the scene with various emotions displayed on their faces.

Eddard in amusement, Catelyn in hope and relief, Robb in joy and curiosity, Jon in worry and apprehension, Theon in jealousy and happiness, Sansa in curiosity, Arya in interest and eagerness. Maege saw them all and knew that reasons behind each one as well. Especially with the elder Starks. She placed her daughter on the ground just before Ursa started licking her in the face causing all who was present to laugh wholeheartedly. Except for the more uptight ladies that is.

Lyra couldn’t help her excitement as she started to talk about anything and everything that’s been going on since her arrival to Winterfell. Maege listened patiently knowing that they haven’t seen each other in a year. She noticed that her daughter would blush a bit when mentioning Jon. How her brown eyes light up and a smile was brought to her face. Maege, as a warrior and mother, was both concerned and proud of Lyra’s choice in a suitor. It seems that she would have a …… talk with Jon Snow later.

Jon watched from afar observing Lyra interacting with her mother as if it was as easy as breathing. It made him feel …… a bit sad but grateful. Because even though he would never know his own mother’s embrace, he was at least happy that Lyra is able to do so. He knew that he would be in trouble for standing up to Lady Stark. He was sure of it, more than sure in fact. Jon was more than surprised that he had the gall to do it even after all these years. It seemed that Lyra had something to do with his newfound confidence. However, little it may be. 

It had also terrified him. To have this confidence inside of him that he didn’t know was there. It was going to make him reckless and cocky which was something he couldn’t afford to do. Not as a bastard of the Lord of Winterfell. However, he absolutely loathed that he almost never had any alone time with Lyra. Not with Robb, Theon, or just someone watching over them in the courtyard. He shouldn’t feel this way, not at all, but he couldn’t help it either. Not with these feelings being as strong as they were.   
13 name-days old and was still considered a stupid boy, a bastard boy, that doesn’t know much about anything. Unfortunately, to the eyes of everyone else, it was true. Although, despite his position being similar to Theon’s, he wasn’t as carefree or as confident either, and had a lot more to prove because of it. Robb, despite being the heir of Winterfell and House Stark, had absolutely nothing to prove. Everything came to him easily it seemed. The only things that Robb didn’t have that he did, was privacy, better swordsmanship skills, and also Lyra’s undivided attention. 

Jon began to notice it after he had helped out with her moonblood, despite feeling extremely awkward about it. She was always finding him in the crowds of people, always came when he was practicing in the courtyard, always asked him to spar with her, and always gave him bright genuine smiles when seeing him and hugs whenever she could. He was not stupid. He knew that she had affections for him. However, he didn’t know how deep they ran. For now, he wasn’t going to question it and just try to relish in it until she turns her attention elsewhere. 

“NO! She’s not like that! Stupid Jon! She isn’t some simpering lady easily swayed by songs and knights!” Jon cursed his train of thought some more not realizing that he was pummeling the practice dummy until he heard someone clear their throat. Startled he jumped turning around quickly as his instincts kicked in. He could feel his face paling even more than it already was when he saw Lady Mormont, Lyra’s mother, standing there with her hands on her hips and a raised-eyebrow expression. “Oh, shite.” 

“So, you’re the one my daughter has her eyes on.”

It didn’t take much for Jon to figure out she was talking about Lyra. “I wouldn’t say that my Lady. I’m just a bastard.”

“Cut the shite Snow. I know for a fact Lyra fancies you and I can see why.”

Jon gulped and shifted on his two feet much he has done in the past whenever he was nervous or getting shy. 

“I honestly don’t know what she sees in me that makes her so fixated.”

“Knowing my daughter, she probably went with her gut instinct after Ursa licked you to pieces.”

“That sounds about right.”

“I told Ned that I would only agree to a marriage between Lyra and one of you boys if it was her choice and hers alone. I don’t care which one she chooses and that includes you, Jon Snow. Honestly, I would have preferred you over your brother.”

Jon was baffled and he was sure that the confusion was shown all over his face.

“As much as I found Robb to be a nice boy and all, Lyra would have quickly became bored of him. She is a lot like your sister Arya in fact. Robb may be courteous, honorable, and confident, but he is always careless, a bit naïve, and a bit arrogant too. He has nothing to live up to except for being the Lord of this House.”

Jon couldn’t help but agree to that. He knew that Robb was those things and many more as well. So, he nodded and just listened to the older woman. 

“You, on the other hand, are a simple bastard that has to prove and better himself every day just to get some recognition. You know the meaning of hard work and that will get you far in life. Lyra had definitely made the right choice despite the two of you being so young. Very little will make her change her mind because she so damn stubborn.”

“So, what you’re saying is that …… I just might have a chance?”

“Aye, you most certainly do. Just don’t fuck it up.”

“A-aye. I won’t lady Mormont. Though I can’t promise that Lady Stark will not do anything about it.”

“Then that’s her problem. Never really cared for southerners anyways, but we gotta respect her for being Ned’s wife and leave it at that.”

He nodded and startled when Maege landed her large hand on his shoulder making him look her in the eyes. Intense and serious was what could be best to describe her expression at that moment.

“You break my daughter’s heart and you’ll be losing your balls. That’s if she doesn’t get to you first. Understood?”

Jon nodded vigorously in his fear and relaxed slightly when Maege nodded leaving to go inside the keep. He knew for a fact that the She-Bear was absolutely serious and would follow through if he messed up. It only served to make him want to be the best he could be for Lyra. Hopefully, he could be.


End file.
